iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: This is mostly for my enjoyment. I don't know what happened to the challenge, the rules are stated inside. Create ficlets out of songs that are on your music playlists. Oneshot-ish.


**A/N: I found this while looking through random Twilight fanfictions. So, too try and get rid of the idiotic writers block that's keeping me from updating, I will do this. No reviews needed, I just wanted to have something to do.**

_**Rules:**_

_**1. **__Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_**2. **__Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3. **__Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_**4. **__Do ten of these, and then post them._

**_Because of You - Kelly Clarkson_**

Bella never assumed that the pain would be this unbearable. To watch him leave, to think of him every night whilist trying not to, it was hard on her. The pain was unexplainable, she didn't think there could ever be a pain like this.

Even when James had bit her, that couldn't hold a candle to the pain of this hole. The hole in her chest would tear her open, it would stop her breathing. Her heart was beyond broken now, it was shattered into a million pieces that only Edward could collect.

She was terrified of doing anything. Of thinking. Of free time. She needed to occupy herself all the time, but sometimes she wouldn't get lucky enough.

She would wake up to find tears streaming down her face, to find her pillow soaked, and to find screams tearing out of her throat. She didn't understand why he left, all she knew now was, this:

She would never be the same again. She would always be afraid, now. And that wouldn't change until he returned.

**_The Star-Spangled Banner - Cinicinnati Pop Orchestra_**

Bella felt an odd sense of pride. As she watched the fires being lit and the vampires being torn up, she realized how dedicated she was to the good vampires.

**_Tell Me Why - Taylor Swift_**

Jacob had hurt her so much. By just leaving. Of course, she had Edward, who she would always treasure and love. But, Jacob.

He used to be her best friend, now he was her enemy. Did he not see what he had done to her? It made no sense for him to act like this, though. But, she couldn't do anything about it.

Now, where was the boy she could confine in? She wanted to run for cover if he ever came again. If. He terrified her, and she was sure that he would hate her if and when he came back to Forks.

After she had imagined so many fun memories with him, she thought they would come true. Edward definitely filled his place in a few ways. But, he wasn't her safe haven, like Jacob.

She missed him terribly.

**_Tim McGraw - Taylor Swift_**

Where had the time gone? One minute, she was having the best time of her life with Edward, and the next, he's gone.

She wanted him to come back. She loved him beyond words, but apparently it wasn't the same for him. She wished it could be that way.

Bella desperately didn't want to think about him, but she couldn't help it. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, now he was gone and surely she wouldn't hear from him again. That was what really sucked for her.

She decided to write a letter, to him of course. Even though it would hurt, it would definitely help.

_Dear Edward,_

_I love you now, and I always will. Please try and remember me every single moment you can. I love you, I love you, I love you. Why did you have to leave?_

_When you think "clumsy" I hope you think of me, please come back._

_Love,_

_Bella_

As she finished, the pen was quivering. Ink was splattered.

The letter fell to the ground as Bella's frame shook with tears.

**_Praying For Time - George Micheal_**

Bella wanted more time with Edward. She wished that she could have had that time.

The short time she had with him was wonderful. But, he was rich, and good looking. While she hardly had any money and wasn't pretty (in her own opinion). He was a vampire, she was a human. That was one thing that would never change, now.

She wished that everybody would pray for time, everybody should do that. Pray for more time with somebody you love.

She was a lonely girl. She had nobody and she didn't even care. There was no reason for her to continue to exsist, but she had promised.

Often, she felt like screaming. And that's exactly what she did. She would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, screaming a glass-shattering scream.

She wanted him to come back, but there was nothing for him to come back too. There was only her, and he was the one that left her in the first place. So, there was no reason for him to come back.

She didn't want to have to live with that.

**_Year 3000 - Jonas Brothers_**

Alice could see. She couldn't "see" in a general sense, as in see with eyes. She could predict the future, which was pretty darn awesome in her opinion.

She sat, idly doodling on a piece of paper while the others were out hunting. Even Renesmee had chosen to go with her parents on this one. And, of course Jacob followed Renesmee closely.

Suddenly, she got a vision:

_Nessie, laughing. The entire family was laughing. Everything looked very technological._

_Suddenly, a newspaper came into view. The year read: 3000._

_They were actually living underwater, with cars flying all over the place._

She gasped. Now, that was one awesome future.

Now, she could tell Jasper that she's been to the Year 3000.

**_Our Song - Taylor Swift_**

Bella sat in the shotgun seat of Edward's Volvo. Her burnette hair fell gracefully down her back.

Edward drove one-handed, he held Bella's hand with his other, free hand.

Suddenly, Bella sighed. Edward gave her a curious look. "Love, is something wrong?"

Bella nodded. "I want a song. I know that sounds cheesy, but a song. As in our song." He smiled widely at her.

"Love, our song in the slam of your window, talking to you on the phone while Charlie is still awake, our first kiss."

Bella smiled at him.

When Bella got home, she found flowers filling her bedroom. She gasped and dropped all of her stuff. Edward's previous words about their song came to her.

She felt overjoyed that Edward would ever do such a thing. It was the sweetest thing.

Now, she would always remember and treasue their song.

**_Eyes On Fire - Blue Foundation_**

When Bella first looked straight into Edward's eyes, she was captivated.

They were like burning gem stones, trying to seek something out in her. It was strangely...beautiful.

She wasn't scared of him, she was attracted. She knew that he would be able to sooth her, even if she hadn't officially met him yet. But, it seemed as if he were waiting for her. Bella wanted to march over there and talk to him. There was so much she didn't know, but one thing was for sure in her near future:

She would end up loving him like no other being had loved before.

He would help her.

Later, she spoke to him. "I love you." She blurted out unexpectedly, causing her to blush deeply.

He simply stared at her, wide-eyed. Then frowned. "There is nothing I can give you, Bella. I'm sorry but we can't even be friends." And with that, he turned and disappeared into the mass of people crowding the Forks High School parking lot.

She felt broken, now. Then, she realized she would just have to give it time. She had said "I love you" after only one meeting, which was a little to forward for most peoples taste.

**_Tremble For My Beloved - Collective Soul_**

Edward shook with anger. How could he do this to her? How could James hurt her so badly?

Edward continued running, trying to push Alice's vision out of his mind. He had to get to Bella before it was too late for her. She deserved to live a human life.

He pushed himself further, they were still far away, making him even more impatient.

So, he let his thoughts overwhelm him.

Soon, he found himself in his own little world, filled with Bella. It was a place where he could be with her without putting her in constant danger, where they were both human. Although, the love between them didn't dampen on intensify in his world.

It stayed where it was, which was neat the highest point that love could really reach.

He continued daydreaming of his beautiful, sweet, caring Bella. The core of his exsistence.

**_Dream Big - David Cook_**

When Bella was young, she would never have imagined that her life would be filled with such intense love. But, she could dream, right? Only her subconcious mind knew of this almost impossible dream.

She realized that if she didn't dream, it might not be possible in the end.

Soon, she realized this plan at 15 years old. She wanted to put it into action, but there was nothing for her to do. But she had to keep faith in this dream of hers, or else it wouldn't happen at all.

**A/N: Okay, that was really hard. AND--CRAP, NOW Love Story comes on! Shiznet. Anyways, this was harder than you would've though it could be. And, don't pester me about the songs, I have a lot of country, and a few Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus and Jonas Brothers. But, that was when I was still into that stuff and I don't like deleting songs, I just put them into my playlist called "Song I Hate" which works perfectly. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


End file.
